Possessive
by G.Nara
Summary: Summary: Rukia dulu tak seperti ini. Kau sosok yang periang, selalu tersenyum. Sampai pria itu—pria yang selalu dilayanimu di café, dia pria yang cukup dekat denganmu—menyatakan perasaannya, lalu membawamu—yang adalah sebatangkara di dunia ini—untuk hidup bersamanya. Sayang, kau salah ketika ia meninggalkanmu di kamar ini. Kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga./ RnR? :3


Summary: Rukia dulu tak seperti ini. Kau sosok yang periang, selalu tersenyum. Sampai pria itu—pria yang selalu dilayanimu di café, dia pria yang cukup dekat denganmu—menyatakan perasaannya, lalu membawamu—yang adalah sebatangkara di dunia ini—untuk hidup bersamanya. Sayang, kau salah ketika ia meninggalkanmu di kamar ini. Kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

* * *

Bleach disclaimer **Tite Kubo**

Warning: AU, OOC, **bad-Author**, Typo(s), EYD error.

Fic ini mengandung unsur ke-**gaje**-an yang tinggi. Segera tekan '**back**' kalo merusak mood!

* * *

…

Sore ini hujan mengguyur jepang dengan lebat. Warna senja yang biasanya dapat kau lihat dari balik jendela dengan tirai putih itu kini tak dapat kau saksikan. Tak apa! Kau tak pernah peduli pada apapun yang terjadi di luar jendela kamarmu—tempat yang berada di lantai dua sebuah rumah bergaya eropa abad ke 16 ini. Rumah yang adalah milik kekasihmu, pria yang selalu menyayangimu seluruh hidupnya. Pria yang membuatmu kini menatap datar keadaanmu.

Di sana. Di atas tempat duduk di dekat jendela itu, kau terdiam. Gaun lolita berwarna merah kehitaman masih belum kau ganti sejak semalam, masih dengan robekan diujungnya ulah priamu yang sangat terobsesi menyentuhmu semalam. Kau mengingatnya dengan pasti. Selalu; seperti itu jika malam mulai menjelang. Ia akan membuatmu tertidur dengan nyaman sesudah cumbuan manis dan sentuhan-sentuhan menakjubkan dari tangan kekarnya ke seluruh tubuhmu. Kadang kau merindukannya di siang hari, namun tak pernah kau ucap atau memintanya. Hal itu juga yang mengubahmu seperti ini, menjadi sosok yang hidup tanpa jiwa.

Jam dinding di kamarmu berdentang, menunjukkan sebuah manekin balerina kecil dari sana yang menari diiringi sebuah musik klasik yang sering kau dengar semasa kecil. Pukul 6, waktu dimana kekasihmu akan pulang ke kediamannya ini. Benar seperti itu, karena saat ini kau tengah menatap mobil bugatti kekasihmu terparkir di teras kediamannya, dipayungi pria tua yang adalah kepala butler di kediaman ini ketika dirinya akan memasuki rumah megahnya. Sementara, kau masih terdiam di tempatmu. Menatap ke arah awan-awan gelap yang menurunkan cairan bening tak berasa itu ke permukaan bumi.

Selalu hujan, bibirmu berguman datar. Amethystmu yang sayu itu seperti telah dipatenkan untuk tetap menatap lurus ke arah langit. Airmatamu tumpah, namun tak ada suara isakan di dalam kamar besar yang tenang ini. Ah ya, kamar ini besar! Kamar di sisi timur kediaman yang diberikan kekasihmu sejak sebulan yang lalu memang yang terbesar yang ada di kediaman ini. Kau masih belum mengubahnya bahkan setelah diperintahkan kekasihmu. Koleksi boneka chappy kesukaanmu semakin hari semakin bertambah dan kini mulai memenuhi semua rak bonekamu. Namun kau tak peduli. Bukan boneka itu, atau koleksi baju-baju manis, sepatu ataupun aksesoris yang terbuang-buang di dalam ruang gantimu yang kau inginkan. Hal yang sangat kau inginkan adalah hal kecil yang sayang sekali kekasihmu enggan memberikannya kepadamu.

Ceklek!

Bunyi kunci yang diputar pada pintu mahoni berwarna original itu sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatianmu. Kau masih setia menatap keluar dari kursi—yang mungkin satu-satunya tempat kesukaanmu di kamar ini.

Tiba-tiba kau merasakan sebuah tangan kekar mengalungi lehermu, dan sebuah kecupan mendarat ke pipi kananmu. "Rukia…" itu kekasihmu; Kurosaki Ichigo—memanggilmu dengan suaranya yang khas dan selalu membuatmu berpaling untuk menatapnya. Menatap tepat ke arah manik hazel yang hangat itu.

Ia mengajakmu berdiri, membalik tubuhmu untuk menghadapnya. Ia manyapu ujung rambut panjangmu ke belakang punggungmu, dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau masih menggunakan gaun ini, Rukia? Gaun ini sudah rusak, lihat!" ia mengangkat ujung gaun lolitamu. Menunjukkan robekan yang menampakkan pahamu dengan jelas, juga renda yang terlepas di sekitar dadamu.

"Aku menyukai gaun ini." datar kau menjawab, dan kau mendapati pria itu menggeleng namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Ia akhirnya menyadari ada jejak bening di wajahmu, dan kau menatap wajah sendunya, dia mengusap wajahmu dengan lembut dan segera mengajakmu memasuki ruang ganti kamar ini.

Ia mulai memilah gaun-gaun lolita di rak bajumu—hanya itu baju yang ia bolehkan untukmu. Mengangkat salah satu yang memiliki kombinasi warna pink dan blue dengan renda-renda putih yang memenuhi seluruh roknya—mengangkatnya ke arahmu namun tanganmu belum kunjung mengambilnya. Ia mendesah karena responmu.

Gaun tanpa atasan dan hanya selutut itu ia taruh di meja aksesoris dan mulai melucuti gaun merah kehitamanmu itu, membuatnya jatuh ke permukaan lantai begitu saja—lalu menampakkan tubuh mungil dibaluti dalaman putih. Hal itu menarik minat kekasihmu, ia mengelus pipimu dan menelusupkan tangan kirinya itu ke belakang lehermu—menarikmu untuk sebuah ciuman manis.

Ia mengecup manja namun tak kau balas ciumannya. Lalu kau membiarkan ia mulai menurunkan bra-mu dan meremas lembut dadamu. Dia mengharapmu untuk mendesah, namun kau tak melakukannya. Ia tampak sedikit kesal hingga meremas dadamu semakin keras dan menggigit bibirmu geram. Tetap saja, kau diam tak mencoba mengeluarkan suara apapun, kau seperti mati rasa untuk semua sentuhan itu. Ia tahu kau sering begini namun nampaknya hari ini adalah batasannya untuk membuatmu mendesah seperti keinginannya.

Kau menatap kekasihmu itu menjauhkan tubuhnya, mengambil gaunmu itu dan memakaikannya kepadamu setelah melepas seluruh dalamanmu, kau tahu ia sengaja melakukannya agar setelah ini ia leluasa menjamahmu tanpa melepaskan benda segitiga yang menghambat dirinya dikala ingin berada di dalammu.

Ia tersenyum dan mengecup keningmu dengan sayang, lalu menggait jemari kalian untuk berjalan beriringan keluar dari kamarmu. Ia tak pernah mengizinkanmu untuk berjalan keluar sendiri di dalam rumah megahnya ini tanpanya, ia akan selalu berada di sampingmu jika ia menyuruhmu untuk makan bersama di ruang makan.

Ichigo, kekasihmu itu mendudukanmu di kursi, tepat di sebelah kanan dari kursinya. Ia lalu memerintahkan kepala pelayang di rumah ini untuk melayanimu, menaruh makan malam kalian ke piring bulat putih di hadapanmu dan mengizinkanmu makan terlebih dahulu. Kau memang memakannya, namun tidak untuk sendok yang banyak.

"Aku kenyang!" kau mengucap itu dan membuat seorang maid di sekitar kalian terperanjat kaget, oh kau mengenal suaranya. Itu suara maid yang selalu mengurusimu, suara cempreng khas orang cerewet itu adalah satu-satunya milik maid itu dan kau sangat meyakininya.

Kekasihmu beralih karena merasa tindakan maid yang tidak pada tempatnya di rumah ini. "Ada apa?" ia bertanya dan kau tahu maid itu bergetar takut karena kelancangannya.

"Maafkan saya Kurosaki-sama! Saya hanya terkejut karena nona Rukia hanya makan sedikit. Padahal ia tidak menghabiskan makan siangnya tadi." Maid itu melaporkan tingkahmu, dan kini kau merasakan kekasihmu menatapmu persis dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Benar itu Rukia?" kau tak menjawab. Kau hanya menatap lurus ke sisi dinding yang jauh di hadapanmu. Ia mendesah karenamu. "Tak apa. Bawakan Rukia susu!" ia mulai memerintah dan maid yang melayanimu membawa segelas susu ke depanmu.

"Habiskan itu Rukia!" kekasihmu meminta dan kaupun menuruti. Menghabiskan susu itu hingga tandas. Ia menghentikan makannya dan mengelap bibirnya. Tanpa menunggu dessert ia menarikmu. Kau tahu ia sudah tak sabar mengunci dirinya dan dirimu di kamar milikmu.

Namun sepertinya semua tak seperti dugaanmu. Kini kekasihmu berjalan di depanmu, telah melepas genggaman tangan kalian. Diam, itu adalah keadaan kalian begitu menaiki tangga menuju kamar kalian di lantai dua. Ia berbelok ke sisi koridor yang lain ketika kalian mencapai pertigaan koridor. Kau menatap punggungnya, ia tak mengucapkan satu katapun, membiarkanmu terdiam di tempat karena sepertinya kau akan sulit tidur karena kekasihmu itu tak berjalan ke arah kamarmu dan malah kembali ke kamarnya. Ia benar-benar marah kepadamu kali ini. Kau tahu itu!

Kau menunduk sendu, namun tetap memacu kaki untuk mencapai pintu kamarmu. Biasanya jika malam seperti ini kau akan menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihmu, bercinta dengannya hingga baru tertidur begitu jam-jam kecil tertunjuk di jam dinding sana. Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jika dulu sebelum kau datang ke tempat ini, kau akan selalu menghabiskan malam menjadi pelayan di restoran keluarga seusai kerja di café.

Klek!

Kau menutup pintu. Kamarmu hanya bermandikan cahaya bulan dari jendela. Kau melangkah pelan, memilih duduk di kursi kesayanganmu ketika kau sadar akhirnya pintu kamar tak dikunci oleh kekasihmu untuk—mungkin—semalaman ini, itu kesempatanmu untuk pergi tapi tampaknya kau juga tak berminat untuk pergi.

Kau melepas asal sepatu mary-jane-mu, mengangkat kaki jenjangmu dan memeluk lututmu. Hujan telah berhenti di luar jendela, dan bulan bersinar dengan terangnya. Malam yang indah setelah hujan yang membawa perasaan melankolis ini.

"Ichigo…" kau menyendu, mengusap kakimu ketika menyebut nama itu. Kau kemudian menyembunyikan wajahmu di kedua lututmu, membiarkan surai sekelam malammu yang panjang itu jatuh ke depan.

Kau merasa kesepian, namun keinginanmu yang—mungkin—tak bisa kau dapatkan dari kekasihmu itu melarang dirimu untuk bersikap manja dengan mendatangi kamar kekasihmu, memintanya menemanimu tidur seperti biasa.

Klek!

Kau mendengar pintu kamarmu tertutup. Entah kekasihmu baru saja masuk atau baru saja mengintipmu disini, kau belum mengangkat kepalamu untuk menengok. Yang kau dengar setelahnya hanyalah pintu yang terkunci. Hah, pintu kembali terkunci seperti biasa. Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan Ichigo akan mengurungmu di sini? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu menghinggapi kepalamu setiap hari. Kau telah menanyakannya sekali tentang ini, namun apa jawaban pria itu kepadamu?

Ia mengatakan akan membiarkanmu keluar dari sini, namun tak pernah ia lakukan. Ia bahkan tak mengizinkanmu keluar hanya untuk menghirup udara di taman rumah ini, ia hanya membiarkan jendela kamarmu satu-satunya tempat yang dapat memenuhi oksigenmu dengan penuh.

Greb!

Kau merasakan sebuah tangan memelukmu dari samping. Kau menengadah dan mendapati Ichigo di sana, tersenyum kepadamu lalu segera mengajakmu berdiri. Dia memegang jemarimu lembut, menuntunmu mendekati ranjangmu dan menidurkanmu bersama dirinya di sana. Kau menutup matamu, seolah menyuruhnya untuk memulai aksinya agar kau dapat tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Ia mulai menciummu, memainkan lidah kalian ketika gaunmu ia tarik—ralat robek, persis seperti biasa. Tak sadar jika robekannya kali ini membuat dadamu memerah karena kain gaunmu ini melukaimu. Ia tak peduli pada pekikan kecil karena rasa perih itu, tangannya langsung mengerjakan tugasnya—mengelus milikmu—membuatmu melengkuh namun terdengar tak ingin mengeluarkan semua lengkuhan itu. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu ketika ia mulai menaruh tandanya padamu, menggigit tiap inci lehermu dengan rakus. Kau sendiri meremas rambutnya, dan kau tahu ia suka hal itu, membuatnya ereksi dan ingin memasukimu dengan cepat.

"Rukiahh…" suaranya berat memanggil, kau tahu itu tandanya ia akan segera memasukimu. Maka dengan sukarela kau melebarkan kedua kakimu membiarkannya melucuti pakaiannya dengan cepat dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja ke samping ranjangmu. Lalu segera; benda berujung tumpul yang telah ereksi itu melesak ke dalammu, membuatmu sedikit meringis ketika dirinya menidihmu. Kau membiarkan kedua dada empukmu ia gerakkan dengan dadanya, menghantar perasaan nikmat tersendiri pada kekasihmu itu. Kau tahu ia menyukainya hingga membuat kekasihmu itu langsung memacu cepat genjotannya. Kau sendiri mulai tak bisa menahan desahananmu yang selalu dikatai sexy olehnya, ia membuat kepalamu berkabut seolah tak mampu untuk mengucapkan kata apapun selain memanggil namanya diiringin desah kenikmatan.

Sayang, tepat sedikit lagi kau akan keluar, ia memelankan genjotannya, memintamu menukik sepertinya kini. "Bergeraklah Rukia!" ia memintamu untuk memuaskan diri, dengan posisi kalian yang saling menungging, kau mulai bergerak di bawahnya, merasakan miliknya yang terasa berbeda dalam posisi ini. Kau menyukainya, bahkan kau tersenyum hingga tak sadar jika permainanmu itu membuatnya menumpahkan benih hangat ke dalam dirimu. Kau lupa ia tak memakai pengaman hari ini. Dan alamat jika hari ini adalah hari suburmu, maka kau akan segera hamil 12 hari dari sekarang.

Kau mendengarnya melengkuh di belakangmu. Saat ini kau telah tertidur, tak sanggup untuk bangkit karena sebuah perasaan segera melingkupimu. Kau menangis di atas bantal itu, mencoba mengelabui Ichigo, namun kekasihmu itu menyadarinya. Ia melepas miliknya dan membalikkanmu di bawah kungkungannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau mengangis lagi, Rukia?" ia mengusap airmatamu. Hazelnya terlihat pilu menatapmu. Namun kau hanya bisa menggeleng pelan kepadanya. Namun sepertinya itu bukan jawaban yang bagus. Ichigo tampak tak menyukainya. "Katakan padaku!" ia menekan katanya.

Tetapi tanpa ekspresi itu yang kau tunjukan, airmatamu pun masih terus mengalir begitu saja. Hazel di hadapanmu menyipit, dan berkilap "Kenapa kau seperti ini Rukia? Menangis tanpa isakan, selalu! Setiap bersamaku." Kau tak merespon, membuatnya mendecah geram dengan segera. "Khu… Kenapa kau tak mau tersenyum lagi? Kenapa kau tak mau tertawa lagi? Kemana Rukia yang kukenal? Ada apa denganmu?" jengah. Kekasihmu benar-benar jengah! Ada nada menuntut di setiap pertanyaannya itu, namun kau mendecih dalam hati. Masih bungkam untuk menjawab.

"Ne… Rukia… Apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan padaku… JANGAN BUAT AKU SEPERTI INI!" nada suaranya berubah kepadamu, membuatmu sedikit tersentak dan kemudian…

Hiks…

Suara tangismu terdengar, ia menatapmu semakin intens. Di dalam kepalamu kau sedang berpikir untuk mengatakan keinginanmu kepadanya, dan andai kekasihmu tak mau mengabulkannya lagi mungkin kau akan menjadi manusia tanpa jiwa seutuhnya.

"Katakan Rukia, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Senyap. Bibirmu bergetar. Kau menatap hazelnya yang semakin pilu itu dan…

"Kebebasan!" katamu.

Ia terperangah mendengar jawabanmu, bahkan ia sempat mengulang kata itu setelah beberapa detik kau mengucapkannya. "Berikan aku kebebasan, itu yang kuinginkan—"

"TIDAK!" ia menggeram, memukul bantal yang kau tiduri. "Kau milikku, kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini!"

"Kau membunuhku perlahan di sini, Ichigo!" kau menjerit ke arahnya, membuatnya terbelalak dan langsung beranjak dari sisimu. Memakai celananya dan membuka pintu kamar yang dikuncinya tadi. Ia memandangmu dengan pandangan tidak senang di depan pintu sana.

"Kau tidak akan kemanapun. Kau akan DISINI! BERSAMAKU!" ia menutup pintu itu dengan keras lalu menguncinya, membuatmu kembali menangis dengan kencang di ranjang, memeluk lututmu sendiri karena tak ada tidur nyaman hari ini, untuk hari beratmu setelah menggila dengan berbagai pikiranmu untuk semua keadaan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Raja matahari menyingsing, mengusik sang ratu bulan untuk kembali tertidur dari kejayaannya. Kau terbangun, dengan kondisi dimana selimut telah bertengker ditubuhmu erat, kau mengalami demam karena tertidur hingga pukul empat pagi tanpa pelindung di tubuhmu. Tubuhmu sendiri terasa sangat panas, kau terbangun namun tak bisa untuk membuka matamu untuk waktu yang lama.

Kau mendengar pintu kamarmu dibuka dan itu pasti sarapan untukmu. Seorang maid yang selalu membawakanmu sarapan menyapa. Ia meletakkan sarapanmu itu ke meja bundar di kamar, dan berlalu tanpa mencoba mengecek keadaanmu.

Sial! Maid bodoh!, kau mengumpat sembarang. Demam ini membuat mulutmu kelu. Dalam hati kau berdoa agar tak terjadi hal yang lebih parah dari hanya sekedar demam padamu. Maka, kau memutuskan untuk memejamkan matamu sesaat, mencoba peruntungan dengan tidur.

.

.

.

.

Kau terbangun ketika mendengan bunyi benda pecah dari luar kamar. Bukan hanya sekali bunyi itu terdengar, berkali-kali entah siapa yang sudah memecahkan benda-benda mahal itu dengan mudahnya.

Klek!

Pintu terbuka ketika sebuah deru napas tak beraturan yang kau tahu milik kekasihmu terdengar. Ia duduk tepat di tepi ranjang, mengusap wajahmu dan seketika amethystmu terlihat, kau merasakan tangannya yang dingin terus menjalar ke seluruh wajahmu, membuatmu tersenyum senang tanpa sadar.

"Demammu semakin parah Rukia!" kau tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum kepada kekasihmu. "Maafkan aku!" ia menunduk setelah permintaan maafnya itu, namun sayang kau kembali tertidur. Kau batuk hingga sesak napas. Kau membuat kekasihmu panik. Ia berlari keluar dari kamarmu dan memanggil dengan panik semua orang di rumah itu dan kembali bersama seorang dokter.

Dokter itu memeriksamu, dan memvonismu terserang asma karena demam itu. Dokter mengeluarkan peralatannya untuk kemudian memasangkanmu se-set infus. Kau tak tahu, kekasihmu sangat cemas hingga memanggil-manggil terus namamu seperti orang gila.

Kau kemudian berhalusinasi, melihat hari dimana kekasihmu itu datang membawa sebuket bunga dan cincin untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Kau menerimanya dan dia mengatakan segera akan membuatmu menyandang marganya, lalu setting berubah ketika kau menginjak rumah indah ini. Rumah yang ternyata harus menjadikanmu seorang tahanan pria yang kau cintai.

"Rukia…" kau membuka matamu begitu suara khasnya memanggil. Kau berbalik dan mendapati kekasihmu itu tidur tepat di sampingmu, memelukmu dengan keposesifannya yang amat-sangat terlihat.

Perlahan kau mengangkat tanganmu yang terdapat infus, mengelus wajahnya sayang dan membuatnya terbangun detik itu juga. Ia memanggilmu cemas, menggegam tanganmu dan menciumnya sayang. Ia menanyakan keadaanmu dan hanya anggukan menandakan baik-baik saja yang kau layangkan. Syukurlah, ia berucap senang dan segera terlihat sedikit menyendu.

"Kau… akan kubebaskan!" kau terperanjak kaget. Akhirnya! Apa yang sangat kau inginkan, benarkah terpenuhi?, "Aku tak mau kau terluka seperti ini, kau membunuhku Rukia!"

Kau tersenyum, menariknya untuk kau peluk. Satu hal yang kau lupakan, pada kekasihmu ini setelah kau meminta kebebasan yang telah kau dapat, ia mengidap penyakit posesif akut yang sejak awal tak bisa kau tolak.

.

.

.

.

Usai hari-hari beratmu, ia mulai tak menguncimu lagi di kamar. Kini ia membuatkanmu sebuah taman mawar berbagi warna untuk kau urus untuk keseharianmu di rumah ini. Namun kadang karena dirimu yang jauh lebih mementingkan bunga-bunga itu membuatnya cemburu hingga tanpa sadar, mengurungmu lagi di kamar. Kau pasrah dan sejak itu tak lagi melakukan kesalahan itu.

Hingga beberapa minggu sejak itu, kau merasak perbedaan pada tubuhmu. Ada rasa yang membuat tubuhmu lelah, lemas serta tak bersemangat untuk bercinta dengannya dan baru diketahui jika ia membuatmu hamil sebelum kau menyandang marganya. Namun lihat apa yang ia lakukan ketika tahu kau hamil. Ia membawamu pergi ke sebuah kuil yang jaraknya tak jauh dari kediamannya, meminta seorang *Kanushi di kuil itu menikahkan kalian dengan kepala pelayan dan juga seorang maid sebagai wali kalian, tak ada acara yang megah mewah dan lain-lain, ia tak menginginkan kediamannya ini bising karena hari bahagia kalian.

Ia semakin dan semakin posesif setelah itu. Selalu menjagamu, mendampingimu, kemanapun kakimu melangkah di rumah ini. Hingga tiba, hari dimana bayi pertama kalian terlahir. Ia menggenggam tanganmu erat ketika proses persalinan itu terjadi di rumah ini. Hari sudah sangat larut ketika tangisan bayi kalian terdengar. Kau dan dirinya tersenyum, bayi laki-laki yang sehat dengan surai selaras sunset dan amethyst yang indah membuat kalian tersenyum.

Ichigo mencium pipi tembem putra kalian dengan sayang. Kemudian kau mendengarnya mengucap janji, bahwa ia akan menjaga kalian, selalu, selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**…End…**

* * *

*Pendeta

Maaf untuk kegajeannya, tak ada makna apapun disini. Hanya side story yang kubuat ketika mikirin punya pacar posesif yang kelewatan seperti Ichigo disini. *Hadeh kebanyakan ngayal! Wkwkwk. Silahkan review jika mau! O,o

Nara ^^v


End file.
